


Long Enough

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Drabble, Gen, John is a bad father, Neglect is Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester would never beat his boys. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

>   100 word drabble and I have no idea why I came up with this.  Maybe because we've been talking about child neglect in my CD classes... maybe because I've been thinking more and more about the 'reality' of who John was as a father - neither the Saint nor monster Sam and Dean make him out to be.  As a parent I'm trying to understand the man so maybe that's what it all comes down to :P

 

  
_“Bruises under his sleeve-”_

_“Back must be solid black the way he sat-”_

They talked behind his back like he couldn’t hear, watching with sad eyes and consoling nods.  The well meaning ones were worse with their, _“Dean, you know if you need to talk-”_

His brother was the only one who knew the real abuse and neglect they suffered; John’s absence, the harsh words of another job not done well enough, another city left behind when people asked questions they hadn’t been fast enough to counter.

John Winchester would never beat his boys.  He was never around long enough. 

 

 

 


End file.
